Weaponsmith
Description Weaponsmithing allows engineering-types to forge temporary weapon objects that interact with the combat system. You can also build weapons for your friends! Forging Weapons Forged Weapons have an associated Character Point (CP) cost just like regular attacks. Weaponsmiths are able to build weapons up to their base TECH stat in CP. However, they are currently limited to five (5) weapons at a time. This means you can only have five active weapons "out there" at once. Weapons created by a Weaponsmith always come with two (2) charges regardless of CP cost or type (ranged, melee, etc). Weaponsmiths are limited by how often they can make new weapons. This will show up on !limits just like any other combat-related limit. The number of days is determined by the CP cost of the weapon created, with a minimum of 2 days and a, maximum of 8. Testing Weapons If you would like to test a design, you can use any Weaponsmith object in the Training Room, then use the !restore ' command to refill it's charges. Then you can continue testing, or you can !unforge the weapon if it is not to your liking. Weapon Owners The owner of a forged weapon is decided by the Weaponsmith. They can make weapons for themselves (for free), or for their friends at a cost (see below). Only the weapon owner may use a forged weapon during combat. Additionally, weapons are currently limited to one (1) per owner. Commissions Characters may commission a Weaponsmith to build them a specific weapon via the !commission command. The cost of a weapon is equal to it's CP cost, in Advancement Points (AP). So, a 5 CP weapon would cost 5 AP. The minimum cost of any forged weapon is 1 AP, even if the weapon technically costs 0 CP or less. Weaponsmiths can only forge a weapon for someone up to their given commission, so commissioners don't need to be worried about Weaponsmiths spending all of their AP! Note that this AP is given up to "the system" and does not go to the Weaponsmith! Smelting Eventually, every weapon meets its end at the smelter! This frees up a character to get a new weapon (limit 1 per character), or lowers the number of active weapons (limit 5) a Weaponsmith has floating around. Once your weapon has its charges all used up, you or the owner can !smelt it. Additionally, a Weaponsmith can remotely smelt any empty weapon they created in order to free up their active weapon slots. So, don't be surprised if you log in and your empty weapon is gone! As a last resort, a Weaponsmith can "undo" a forged weapon as long as it has not'' been used. In this case, the weapon owner gets their AP back and the Weaponsmith gets their limit timer reset. Commands Weaponsmith Commands Use these if you are a Weaponsmith! (e.g. you have the ability) Weapon User Commands Use these if you are not a Weaponsmith. (e.g. someone made one for you) Restrictions * No Damage Levels higher than 8 * The MISC Damage Type is restricted * Certain Attack Effects are restricted. Use the '''!weaponsmith/effects command for a list of valid effects. * Certain combinations are restricted: ** Area Attacks with STUN, CONFUSE, or REPEAT Effects ** 0-Damage Level Attacks with OUCH or RECOIL Effects ** Attacks with OUCH or RECOIL Effects that do not spend at least half of their CP cost on damage *** (This is because using an OUCH or RECOIL Effect on a damage-less or low-damage weapon is effectively an exploit of the system) * The Administration reserves the right to nuke any weapon deemed sufficiently obnoxious or exploitative. But otherwise, have fun! :) Strategies * Forged weapons don't use energon so they are great for last-ditch attacks Exos and Weaponsmith If you play a character with an exo and have Weaponsmith, if you drop the forged weapon inside your exo, the forged weapon's attack will show up on the exo's !attacks, and you will be able to use the exo to shoot the weapon at your enemies. Related Abilities * Demolition Category:Combat Category:Ability